


Agent Romanov, A Moment?

by kryptamazon (thefutureisequalaf)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clothed Sex, Desk Sex, Drawing, F/F, Fanart, Kneeling, Light Dom/sub, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefutureisequalaf/pseuds/kryptamazon
Summary: An interlude of submission.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61
Collections: Femdom Exchange 2020





	Agent Romanov, A Moment?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Remember kids, always secure your firearms before getting kinky!


End file.
